Jewel of Love
by midnightsakura66
Summary: In the world of Naruto there's a new job and that's piratcy Read and find out what happens when 4 different captains are searching for the same treasure when 1 gets it first and romance sparks between two what makes these enemies fall in love Gaasaku
1. Chapter 1

**hey I'm back with a new story I'm still writing Single women but I'm having a blank about what to do next but I assure you there should be a new one up soon maybe even tonight if i can think of anything lol but anyway **

**Sakura: arg Ima pirate in this!  
Naruto: me to me to  
Gaara: you two are idiots  
Sakura:aw Gaara that's not what you said last night hehe  
Gaara:BLUSH MidnightSakura does not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Sakura I told you not to say anything!**

**MidnightSakura: On to the story! **

* * *

"In the five great nations there are hidden villages. Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, the hidden villages of Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth country's. The hidden villages house the most prestigious army's ever to see the light of day. The feudal lords of the country's keep these villages as secret as possible for war purposes all five country's at war and every ones an enemy but all five off the great nations would ban together to get rid of a bigger enemy. The pirates of the five great nations, each pirate captain comes from one of the five main hidden villages. But there are more dangerous pirates roaming the sea's. Pirate's of the minor hidden villages, the sound, rain, grass, and waterfall, and the most dangerous of all the Akatsuki. These pirate captains hate each other and would love to be the one to put the other at the bottom of Davey Jones locker. The first pirate captain and her fathfull crew all have their stories on her ship.

Captain Sakura Haruno one of the most strongest and temperamental captains of the great five. Her story Begin's with her parents both strong ninja in the army of Konoha but after the age of 16 she found that she was not ment to be a ninja like her parents and found herself always at the sea on a boat where she felt safe where she felt right. When she heard of the war to come from her teacher and mentor the leader, Hokage, of her village, she set forth to leave and become an out law a pirate on her way out to the port she found some of the most trustworthy and strong people she's met in her life. First she came across her old teammate Naruto Uzumaki a strong yet obnoxious boy her age they had become best friends over ther years and he became her first mate, her second in command. He watches over her like the brother she never had. After that they went in search for a good enough ship to roam the sea's to plunder and pillage. That's when they met the rest of their crew Hinata Hyuga and her cousin Neji Hyuga, They had run away from Hinata's abusing father. They also met Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, Rock Lee and Tenten. In their travels Captain Sakura remembered a childhood friend that had always ran to the docks with her and they both vowed to each other they'd leave the stupid life of a ninja and become pirates together, kinda of sappy but they were ten when they made that pact and vowed to see it through so they turned the ship around to steal Shikamaru Nara away from his horrid life and just like that Sakura's crew was born they bore their flag with pride and everyone began to fear them until they found more pirate crew's were being born in every hidden village. Apparently the news spread through out every country of some of Konoha's best leaving to go play pirate as the feudal lord put it. Later Sakura heard of a treasure that was power full and secretly went off to find it they made it to where no one knew their real motives for the treasure but they still went off to find it.

Captain Sabaku no Gaara, demented strong best ninja in the village of Suna. His father put a demon inside him before he was born so when he was his mother died, everyone blamed him and treated him bad he loved no one but him self and fought for him self. Everyone made attempts at his life even his father no one cared. The demon inside of him wanted freedom from every one who bothered his container and led Gaara to take his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro, away and sail the sea's. At first they were just sailors until a treasure was said to have been found and they set off to find it. Still sailing the sea's in search they found the rest of their crew from random ship wrecks and survivors from villages they pillaged. Gaara lusted for the treasure, it said to give you power beyond belief. Not much else is known about him or his crew though.

Captain Sasuke Uchiha, former ninja of Konoha turned trader he left the village to join Orochimaru, another trader of the leaf, in the sound. Sasuke left Konoha for power to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha, who killed his entire family. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were all in a team together and after he left drove them to train. One day after training with Orochimaru heard of a rare treasure he thought about going after it but surely everyone else would have to but he went to leave Orochimaru wouldn't let him tempting him with power. Sasuke showed Orochimaru power by killing him on the spot and took the strongest people there as his crew. Later in his travels for the wonderful mysterious treasure he came across Ino Yaminaka a old fan-girl of his. He asked her to join remembering her strength and she accepted. So Sasuke and his crew went to find the treasure. And also in his hopes to slay his brother and anyone else who got in his way.

Captain Itachi Uchiha older brother of Captain Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi is the captain of Akatsuki Killed his family to gauge his power. His crew is full of S-Rank criminals and traders of their countries. Akatsuki consists of Kisame Hoshigaki, the first mate. Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kohan, Haden, and Kakuzu. In each of the five great nations there is a demon sealed in a person, they are after all nine of the beasts they have all of them except for the one tailed Shikaku, the nine tailed Kyuubi, the two tailed Nibi, and the three tailed Sanbi. Currently after Nibi and Sanbi. Only the crew's and villages knew who housed the demons and the Akatsuki worked hard to find out who where the containers. After getting their last target before Nibi they heard of a treasure that gave the holder great power but not much else was known so as they searched for the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki's they searched for the mysterious treasure that many other strong pirates searched for.

The other pirate captains mean nothing to me for they don't know about the treasure we seek but I Captain Sakura Haruno will be the one to find it and put those worthless pirates to shame."

A pink haired 19 year old girl walked around pacing in her captains quarters waiting for news about the precious Jewel they sought. She finally became impatient, she grabbed her captains jacket and hat and left her cabin to look for Naruto and Shikamaru her two most trusted crew members.

"Naruto, Shikamaru have you heard anything from our last stop?" She asked hopefully. Two wide smiles came across their faces telling her they found good news.  
"Yes Captain we found it we are set for coarse to the island off the coast of the Water country it's very small and not marked on the map but far enough from any shore for no one to know." Shikamaru said giving her a nod. Naruto started to shake his head yes furiously to agree with the 20 year old boy that had told the captain the news.

"Yes isn't it great Sakura you'll be the most power full captain ever to roam these sea's!" The blonde yelled at his sister like friend. Naruto was a year older than her making him 20 and he never acted his age but Sakura never did mind.  
"That's great how far are we Shika?" Sakura asked getting very excited they had been searching for that past few months and they were finally close.  
"About half a day now we should be there by lunch."  
"That's good to know when we get there the three of us will go to get the Jewel Shikamaru right now I want you to look through these scrolls read as much as you can before we get there I want to know exactly what this Jewel does." Sakura handed Shikamaru 4 scrolls and barked her orders to the rest of the crew about what they were to do when the got there and then she left for her cabin again.

Not far from the earth country a ship was passing through a port for supplies needed. A girl about 20 with four pony tails in her blonde hair stood next to a 19 year old red headed boy in the normal captain attire, visibly under his hat you could see the blood red scar of the Kanji for love above his left eye.

"Gaara we still have no lead to the treasure or know anything."The girl said to her captain.  
"Temari your second in command for a reason now why are you disgracing me by not listening, I'll give Kankuro your position." Gaara said with his arms crossed.  
"Sorry Gaara this town must know something I'll go look." Temari Scurried off into the town leaving her brother and captain to try to make his head ache go away. Gaara walked into his cabin to wait for his idiot crew to be ready to set sail he hated being in port longer than necessary. _I'm begining to hate my crew. __**yea but just wait until we get this treasure more power than anyone on the sea and your only competition is that asshole Sasuke and Akatsuki. **__Have you forgotten Shikaku the Akatsuki is after you or me how ever you put it they are not someone to bother but of coarse they are after two different Bijuu's then me so I'm fine until then. __**Yet they still have yet to find out who Kyuubi is trapped in only I and the rest of the beasts know but would we tell our containers or anyone else no so if your also looking for the last Jinchuuriki your out of luck. **__I'm not looking for kyuubi's container unless it leads me to a rival pirate that knows were to find the treasure so your out of luck for trying to tease me. _With that he ended the conversation with himself after a knock at his door made him come back to earth.  
"What!?" Gaara growled at his brother.  
"Temari found something on the treasure."Gaara calmed and invited his siblings inside.  
Sakura and her crew finally made it to the island and separated. The three ended up deep in a cave that gave off a blue lighting. Sakura and the two boys came to a dead end looking around the room was beautiful the walls gave off the blueish glow that made them look like jewels the floor was cluttered in colored glowing rocks in the farthest part of the room there was a pinkish red glowing puddle of water. Sakura took in the sight of the beautifully glowing rocks until she saw the unusual puddle.  
"Hey guys," Sakura said walking over to the puddle she crouched down and stuck a finger in the puddle to see the depth. "this puddle is so curious I mean the color and glow but what makes me wonder the most is the depth it look as deep as my finger is long but I can't feel the bottom." She said pushing her hand further into the puddle.  
"Well if its deeper than your arm then we'll find something else to use." Shikamaru offered. Sakura nodded and pulled her hand out of the water and rolled up her sleeve.  
"OK guys hold onto me make sure I don't fall in." The two nodded and Naruto grabbed her waist while Shikamaru helped holding onto Naruto. Sakura dunked her arm back into the water to find she could feel something near her finger tips.

"There's something down there hold on tighter I'm going to grab it." She reached down further until she felt a handle and started to pull it up. "Guys help me pull." They did what they were told. And the closer the chest got to the top the more the water glowed. Soon Sakura had the small chest in her lap and the water was no longer glowing. Sakura looked hungrily at the chest and opened it to find a small chained charm bracelet. The bracelet was a rusty looking gold color and so were the charms. there were five charms with red an pink small jewels in between each of the charms. One charm was a small octagon with a ying yang on both sides the next one was a Small triangle that had the kanji for respect. The next was a Small heart with the kanji for love, then the one beside it was a small oval that had the kanji soul mate on it. the last charm looked like a cloud and it had the kanji for dream. There was four sets of jewels on it, there was a set with two jewels in each of the four. The jewels were no bigger than a small bead the two sets on both sides of the heart were slightly bigger than the other sets and gave off a faint red and pinkish glow.

"Wow this is beautful Shikamaru is this it?"Sakura asked putting it on.  
"yes if those scrolls were correct it said that the jewel was on a small charm bracelet matching this description each of the charms means something else and the two larger jewels beside love is the jewel we were looking for it's very powerfull."Sakura looked at the bracelet with a smile.

"you will tell me more of what you read on it when we get back to the ship and set sail k."

"Yes captain. but first is there any thing else in the chest and should we bring it?"  
"no we won't bring it." She picked up the chest and saw a piece of paper rolled up in side she grabbed it and pulled some parchment out of her jacket and wrote on the parchment rolled it up and put it in the chest. Sakura handed the rolled up parchment from the chest to Naruto to read.  
"This is the rare jewel of love the wearer will gain ultimate power and will rule the sea's." Naruto read and handed it to Shikamaru to study. While they were doing this Sakura threw the chest back into the water and took a glowing rock from the floor and tossed it in so the water would glow the same pinkish red color it did when they got there.  
"Ok lets get back to the ship when we get there you to in my cabin and we'll find out more about this lovely prize I've got on my wrist." With that said the three left the way they came to get back to their ship it didn't take long to get there and the crew was already wait to set sail. They got up in to the ship and left the small island to anyone who felt the need to look for the jewl. Sakura noticed something when she got back on the ship most of her male crew members minus Shikamaru and Naruto were staring at her lovingly she found this odd and thought to talk to Shikamaru about this." get Back to work" she barked at the boys as she walked into her cabin with Naruto and Shikamaru not far behind.  
"Temari how far are we from the island?"Gaara yelled at his sister.  
"We are about a day and a half away and I also got word that Sasuke is headed in the wrong direction he found Itachi not far from the waterfall country so we have no worries and will get there before anyone else." Temari said confidently as she steered the big ship.  
"Good I'm going to bed wake me in the morning and you and Kankuro look to see if we have and books or scrolls on this rare treasure." Gaara said walking to his cabin.  
"yes sir." Temari said and gave the steering to someone else.

**Well I hope you like it if I get good reviews I'll keep going with it but if i don't I'll stop it here I was really bored and watching pirates of the Caribbean i love Johnny Depp lol and I thought hey cool idea well tell me what you think thanks for reading. bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**well heres chap 2 it's alittle long ang there's a tad GaaSaku moment**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Temari how far are we from the island?"Gaara yelled at his sister.  
"We are about a day and a half away and I also got word that Sasuke is headed in the wrong direction he found Itachi not far from the waterfall country so we have no worries and will get there before anyone else." Temari said confidently as she steered the big ship.  
"Good I'm going to bed wake me in the morning and you and Kankuro look to see if we have and books or scrolls on this rare treasure." Gaara said walking to his cabin.  
"yes sir." Temari said and gave the steering to someone else.

**To the story:**

Bright and eirly in the morning Temari went to wake her brother from his slumber. When she walked in she found him laying in his desk chair meditating. You see Gaara's demon prevents him from sleeping so he meditates instead of sleeping. Temari walked over to her captain and gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Gaara wake up we're an hour from the island and Kankuro found one scroll on the treasure."Temari said in her gentle caring big sister voice. Gaara's eyes snaped open growling at his older sister for bothering him.  
"What?"  
"We're almost there Kankuro found a scroll about the treasure do you want him to come and tell you what it is?"  
"oh yea send him in." Temari walked out being replaced by Kankuro carring a smillar scroll to the one Sakura has.  
"So?"  
"OK so I found out that the treasure is actually a charm braclet and the jewels on the bracelet give's the wearer a very strange power."Kankuro said opening the scroll.  
_"It seems that the special power is feared by most of the pirates and sailors alike fear this jewel you wear Sakura and it says the only people who will not be affected will be peole of the same sex and people who were with the wearer when they recived the jewel." Shikamaru told his captain.  
"So your saying Girls, me and you won't be afectted by the jewel."Naruto said curiously Sakura looked at the jewel then to Shikamaru.  
"But does it say what the power of the jewel is?" Sakura questioned_  
"Ok but that doesn't tell me what the power is so what I get this special jewel and guys you and Temari won't be afected by it but what does it do what is it called that might help does that stupid scroll say any of that?"Gaara asked Kankuro curious.

"Yes it does say all that I'm reading straight from the scroll the jewel is called the Jewel of Love."Kankuro answered.  
_"Jewel of Love that's so interesting what does it do."Sakura asked curiousity fluttering through her eyes.  
"The Jewel of Love can make anyone one fall madly in love with the wearer and the wearer can make them do everthing from stealing to killing and also killing them self. It's alot of power Sakura you can make any guy love you enough to bid to your will it'll make everything easier on us we can take Sasuke and Akatsuki down with a blink you can control peoples minds. This is the best Jewel and power in the world."Shikamaru answered an awstuck Sakura whose smirk grew more.  
"This will be fun." Sakura said standing up.  
_"So Gaara do you understand the seriousness of the jewel?"Kankuro asked his baby brother.  
"Yes I do but why love? It is a great power but love is such a foriegn thing to me and I can already make girls do what i want." He answered pondering what the difference would be killing them after he's done with them sounded fun but he can do that but no matter he still wanted it.  
"Gaara you can make Captain Haruno fall in love with you then betray her crew then kill her after distroying her crew and Sasuke and the Akatsuki She'll be your puppet and the jewel the strings if that doesn't get all these stupid other pirates out of the way then I don't know what would." Kankuro said acting out different parts of his little speach.  
"I understand what you mean how far are we?"  
"We're here captain." A member of Gaara's crew came and told him.  
"Good Kankuro get my hat!" Gaara ordered his brother as he walked out onto the beach.  
"Here." With Temari and Kankuro by his side hat now on they set off on the same trip under the earth Sakura and here closest friends went on.  
Not far from the Waterfall country a ship was at the dock the Captain pacing the front of the ship his black spiked hair blowing in the wind. He had black percing eyes flashing red every time they landed on a member of his crew. His black captains jacket flowing in the wind. Scowling at an red headed girl with glasses he finaly spoke.  
"AND WHAT GAVE YOU THE THOUGHT I'D FIND THIS FUNNY!!" Sasuke yelled at the poor girl.  
"Sasuke-kun I seriously thought he'd be here I rea-"The girl was cut off.

"YOU REALLY WHAT!? THOUGHT YOU COULD GET ME OFF CORSE ENOUGH THAT I'D FORGET THE JEWEL COME ON YOU IDIOT NOW GET BACK TO WORK I WANT AT THE ISLAND BEFORE SUN SET!!"Sasuke yelled at the girl again who started to cry.  
"Sasuke-kun you were a little harsh on Karin don't you think?"A sluty looking blonde haired girl asked hanging on to his arm. She had blue eyes that looked hungrily at Sasuke.  
"Oh Ino your so nieve no I wasn't to harsh. So how bout my cabin?"Sasuke said to the slutty girl  
"OK sasuke-kun!"Ino said chasing Sasuke into his captains cabin.  
"Foolish little brother he will never know restraint." A Dark figure said to his comrade. His red eyes flashed at Sasukes retreating ship.  
"So Captain Itachi when do we leave we'll never get there if we don't follow them."A blueish shark man said to his captain.  
"Yes your right get to the ship and Follow them."  
Close to the land of water Sakura's Ship was looking for a dock to stop and get more supplies. Sakura was laying on her bed in her cabin. She had striped from her formal captains gear and lay there in a white button up shirt that was only buttoned around the chest. She wore black capri's and black and red pirate boots. She also wore a red sash around her waist and many gold bangles on one hand the other hand had the presious charm bracelet on it. _'hmmm a jewel to were I can make guys fall in love with me. That might just be what I need, god listen to me I'm thinking about controling a guy into loving me just because I'm lonely.' __**'Girl shut up your an idoit don't use it for that you'll find someone heck Kiba's single of corse so is Shikamaru but he's like our brother.' **__'Great even my inner knows I'm pathetic god you know yea every guy here has a girl. Neji has Tenten besides Tenten's my best friend. Naruto has Hinata but he's like my brother. And Lee scares me. God your right only Shikamaru and Kiba Ugh!' __**'don't fret I'm here listen there has to be someone.' **__'I want a pirate!' __**'like you one strong right ok ok i understand what about Sasuke he's a pirate?'**__ 'I'd rather kill myself god.' __**'your hopeless there's plenty of pirate's to bad their all our enemies and looking for what you have on your wrist.'**_ Sakura snaped out of the conversation when some one walked into the room.  
"Captain we're a day from a port."Kiba said looking down.  
"Ok that's cool." Kiba looked up and could tear his gase from his young beautifull captain.  
"Um captain Sakura will you help me with something?" Kiba asked walking tword his captain who just now sat up on her bed.  
"It depends what would that be?" Sakura said remebering the jewels power. Kiba sat on the bed and crawled on the bed. When he got close enough he kiss her expossed cleavage.  
" I think you know Captain."Kiba said into her skin. Before Sakura could think she was laying under her crew member, who was tring his best to get the last three buttons undone of her shirt.  
"K-kiba please st-stop." Sakura tried to say but he kept biting her collar bone her face was pinkier than her hair. As if water was thrown on him he stoped and looked down at his captain confused.  
"Captain what happened?" Kiba said getting up after noticing his position on his captain.  
"Kiba please leave and get Shikamaru and don't tell anyone what you were doing." Like in a trance he left the room a few minutes later Shikamaru came in with a curious look on his face. Sakura's face was still pink and she had a bite mark on her collar bone and breast.  
"S-sakura what happened?"Shikamaru asked worried.  
"Oh Shika please tell me there's a way to stop sexual urges in the other person with this thing?"She asked pointing to her wrist. Shikamaru grabbed her red jacket and handed it to her. She took it and put it on. Shikamaru put an arm around his friend.  
"Did Kiba do that cause he looked scared when he got me."  
"yes he came in to tell me we were a day from port and then just came at me I don't understand you said love not lust."  
"well I guess Kiba's love is lust or more of the male crew members would have jumped at you."  
"Oh ok well that's good to know but Shika stay here tonight just incase." Sakura asked taking off the jacket and her boots.  
"ok Sakura. I'll be in your chair ok." He took her articles of clothing and put them away then sat on the chair and was soon asleep after Sakura fell asleep.

"ok we're at the bottom of the cave."Kankuro said as they walked into the same glowing room that Sakura was in. Gaara looked around the room looking for the jewel.  
"Omg it's beautifull." Temari wispered to herself. Gaara spotted the puddle and looked at kankuro.  
"Kankuro what color is the jewel?" Gaara asked looking back at the puddle of glowing pink water.  
"Pink or red why."  
"Because I think i found it." Gaara walked over to the puddle and took of his black jacket showing his red shirt (like a puffy pirate shirt). He rolled up his sleave and dunked his hand in until he got the chest and pulled it out of the water. He placed in on the ground and opened it to find it empty except for a rolled up piece of parchment.  
"Shit." Gaara said picking up the paper.  
"what does the paper say Gaara?" Kankuro asked looking at it curiously.  
"To Gaara, I'm sorry to imform you that you are to late and that I Sasuke has gotten the jewel It is very beautifull and powerfull hope you enjoy this note HAHAHAHA.  
Signed Captain Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara crumpled the paper up, trew it grabed his things and walked away. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other.  
"how? He was in waterfall!"  
"I don't know Tem but Gaara's pissed let's go he'll leave us." When they got to the shore Gaara and Sasuke were in a ferce sword fight. Two of Sasuke's crew jumped up infront of Temari and Kankuro. As they fought Gaara was having troble controling himself.  
"Uchiha why did you come back?"  
"Come back?" With his confused state Gaara was able to strike him in the side.  
"Yea come back you already have it youcome to flaunt it didn't you?"  
"I have no idea what you mean I just got here I haven't tuched the jewel!" Gaara jumped out of the way from the attack Sasuke trust foward  
"Then why did the note in the chest say you took it."Sasuke blocked his attack and looked at him  
"It's gone?"  
"Yes and you have it!" Gaara took out his other hidden sword and shoved it through his stomach. As Sasuke coughed up blood Temari and Kankuro got away from their fights and grabed Gaara to take him to the ship.  
"Someone else has the Jewel Gaara not Sasuke he didn't even know that it was gone!" Kankuro said as they ran to the ship. When they got there Gaara ran straight to his cabin and all you could hear was crashes and slams of things breaking.

"he's pissed."

Ino and Kabuto had come to help Sasuke back to the ship.  
"Captain what happened?" Kabuto asked him as they bandaged up his woned. Sasuke glared at the wall  
"who could have the jewel?" Sasuke asked noone.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino piped in. Sasuke looked at her then left.

The Akatsuki heard the whole thing and was curently of to find who could have taken it. Sakura however had just woken up and put on her normal attire.  
"Shika wake up."  
"Huh what are we there?" Sakura laughed at his face and shoke her head.  
"um no we're not."  
"Oh, Sakura are you feeling better?"  
"Yea thanks alot for sleeping in here I know it must've been troublesome but still it ment alot ot me." Sakura gave her friend a hug and left the cabin fully clothed in her jacket, hat and boots. Sakura walked around her ship looking at her crew then to Kiba she blushed and turned and saw Naruto and Hinata by the weel.  
"Gaara there's a town off of the main land we need more supplies we sould be there soon." Temari said through the door.  
"Whatever." Kankuro came up and shook his head  
"He's pouting isn't he?"  
"Yea but really we'll find it eventually." Temari left to look after the weel and Kankuro just went off somewhere else.  
Sakura's ship was now a port it was a friendly port mostly for pirate's and escaped convicts Sakura felt at home there. She got up and took off her hat. She had her pink hair down With a black bandana around her head. She walked out to the deck where her crew lined up waiting for orders.  
"Ok ingrates we will be staying here for awhile I have and old friend I'd love to visit dismised go get supplies and have fun!" Cheers came from all around and her crew left the ship. "Shika please be my escort around town a woman should never walk alone."  
"As one wish captain." He gave a bow and they left the ship laughing at their act. Sakura and Shikamaru were walking through town when Shikamaru remembered her saying something about an old friend.  
"Sakura about this old friend where do we find him?"Sakura stoped in front of and old tavernand pointed above it.  
"Up those stairs he lives there never leaves except to drink so we'll find him there." Sakura led the way up the stairs and knock on the door a few minutes later the door opened to revel a tall skinny yet muscular man mask covering his nose and mouth with silver gravity defying hair.  
"Kakashi-sensai!" Sakura shouted and hugged the man.  
"My blossom how have you been hows the crew?" Sakura walked in fallowed by Shikamaru.  
"Shikamaru this was my sword teacher he tought me everything I know." Kakashi smiled behind the mask and bent down to Sakura's level.

"Yea that's E-V-E-R-Y thing she knows." Sakura blushed and hit Kakashi.  
"Kakashi that was once and it didn't work out."  
"yea cause you said if your parents found out you were with some one 4 years older than you they'd kill us both. so what brings you to Tasuna town?"  
"Supplies and I want to show you this but you mustent say anything to anyone. k"  
"K" Sakura held out her wrist with the jewel on it Kakashi stared at it awstruck. He then did something else that surprised Shikamaru and didn't seem to fase Sakura. He kissed her.  
"Sakura you know what this means?" Kakashi said hugging her.  
"Yea I'm all mighty." There was laughter and everyone was silent.  
"Well I'll buy drinks it's the least I can do, for my former Stundent, lover what ever you call it oh and her crew member."  
"K thanks." The three of them walked into the bar and sat at a table. Afew minutes later three people walked in one with blood red hai and peircing green eyes, one with hair pulled into four pony tails and one with facepaint on. yup Captain Sabaku no Gaara and his sibblings. Sakura felt it apartent to make her self known.  
"Well well well look who Davey Jones coughed up Captain Sabaku no Gaara it's been awhile." Sakura said in her sexiest voice. Gaara turned around and smirked. He and his sibblings made their way to the table where The three pirates sat.  
"Well Captain Haruno it's been a while I do say you've changed mind if we join you?" Gaara said putting his face in Sakura's.  
"It be my pleasure let me buy you drinks." With a snap of her fingers another table and more chairs were brought and soon after another round of drinks.  
"So Captain no one's heard from you we all thought you died." Gaara said. Temari looked over at Sakura's companion and smiled. Kankuro was to busy looking down Sakura's shirt So was Kakashi.  
"Me die obsured Where'd you hear that from Sas-gay he'll say anything." Gaara laughed and nodded.  
"Well I heard you were doing fine with your self tell me anything new?"  
"Nothing but the gold on my ship but your used to that aren't ya?"  
"Oh well of corse I have my share." Shikamaru and Temari snuck out of the bar to be alone. Gaara and Sakura Have been friends on occation when one comes across Sasuke and the others neer. And Temari and Shikamaru grew a liking to one another.  
"Well Gaara seems your sister and my Third in comand snuck off again."  
"I belive your right so what brings you here all of a sudden?"

"needed a break from everything I always come here."  
"I see well will you grace me with a walk?" Gaara offered. Sakura thought that it was the jewel for a monment but it was hidden well and she learned to control the power to thoughts so she figured it was a real offer.

"well sure thanks for the drinks Kakashi." Sakura leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. _'why do I feel so jelious of her old friend I'm her enemy and I'm asking her for a walk?'__** 'Kid she's gotten hotter if you don't take advantage of her I will take over you and do it my self' **__'stupid racoon' _Gaara and Sakura left the bar and walked down the street.

"Why all of a sudden ask me for a walk."  
"Nothing just to captains bored with their crews company."  
"And looking for someone elses, Right?" Sakura asked stoping him.  
"Well that was a thought."  
"I like that thought your ship or mine?" Gaara smirked he's never seen her this way only angry and killing people who got in her way never seductive.  
"Mine I like to be in control." Sakura laughed and followed Gaara to his ship.  
"Gaara you are one in a million." Sakura laughed some more as they enter his cabin.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it next chapter will have slight lime more than this one so be worned**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always i don't own naruto or any characters. sorry it taken so long but my computer died and i had the next chapt for both stories on it i didnt think to back it up before the comp died but here you go short but next chapter**

* * *

Slight recap:

**"well sure thanks for the drinks Kakashi." Sakura leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. '**_**why do I feel so jealous of her old friend I'm her enemy and I'm asking her for a walk**_**?' 'Kid she's gotten hotter if you don't take advantage of her I will take over you and do it my self'** _'stupid raccoon' _Gaara and Sakura left the bar and walked down the street.

"Why all of a sudden ask me for a walk."

"Nothing just to captains bored with their crews company."

"And looking for someone else's, Right?" Sakura asked stopping him.

"Well that was a thought."

"I like that thought your ship or mine?" Gaara smirked he's never seen her this way only angry and killing people who got in her way never seductive.

"Mine I like to be in control." Sakura laughed and followed Gaara to his ship.

"Gaara you are one in a million." Sakura laughed some more as they enter his cabin.

**On to the story:**

After entering the red headed captains cabin she started to feel a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she looked around the cabin she heard her fellow captain sit down on the bed. '_so I asked for some company but should I use the jewel or see if it's for real?' __**'honestly see if it's for real and if not momma needs some action and he's hot!!!' Sakura sighed at the thought of her perverted inner self, though she did agree with her. **_

"_**Well what do you think?" Sakura turned at Gaara's sexy voice. Blushing slightly noticing how comfortable he was. **_

"_**It's nice a bit bigger than mine.' She let out a soft giggle' hmm I wonder if everything u have is bigger." Gaara tinged pink at the comment and laughed. **_

"_**Bit perverted don't you think?" Sakura shook her head and crawled onto the bed toward him. **_

"_**I guess you can say that I am but honestly I just can't help it." She finished by crawling on top of him. She giggled at his face as she straddled the fierce red head. Dipping her head down she started to softly nip at his neck to his ear where she breathlessly sighed. "You know you like it." Then went back to work kissing his collar bone. When she heard him sigh in pleasure she knew she had him, and started to pull off his jacket. He helpfully assisted by taking of his shirt. She gasped as his toned muscles rippled under her touch. He grunted a laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist flipping them so he was on top. **_

"_**As I said I like to be in control." He whispered as he commenced the torture she bestowed on him. Soon they found them selves in nothing but their under clothes. Gaara sat up and looked down at her beautiful body milk white under his tan skin. He liked the feel of her under him. Her intake of breath as he kissed the sensitive spots, and the way her heart beat faster the farther his hands roamed. Finally he decided that the black lace keeping him from the rest of her body shouldn't be there. He took a small pocket knife from the side of his bed and skillfully cut the articles off of her body tossing all the un wanted material away he positioned him self at her entrance. He kissed her hungrily as he plunged his length into her. She instantly moaned into mouth matching his hard thrusts. She couldn't help her self she loved every minute as he pressed closer and closer to her. Finally she managed to struggle one word. "MORE!" She breathlessly screamed as he changed the positioning to get more of his throbbing man hood into her. There was a purr and intake of breath and he could tell she was finished he kissed her harder and she nipped at his neck leaving nice dark bruises. He wasn't done he wanted more and his thrusts got faster and harder as she moaned louder. He let out afew grunts and thrust one last time as he went over the edge. She matched his grunt with a low purr of delight. Panting he looked down at her emerald eyes, he smiled down at the beautiful pink tinged captain. He bent down and kissed her one last time, making her want more. **_

_**Kakashi and Kankuro were in a deep game of cards back at the tavern. Kakashi looked up at the younger man and sighed.**_

"_**You think they'll come back?" Kankuro looked up at Sakura's old teacher and laughed as he look at the door.**_

"_**Yea they'll come back, infact here they come now." Kakashi looked at the door to see the two captains walking in together laughing and smiling. **_

"_**what do you think they did?" **_

"_**Well from the smile on Sakuras face I'll say they did it" Kakashi sighed and order another round for the table. Some time between the notice of the couple Temari and Shikamaru had returned. **_

"_**So little bro looks like you got a Purdy good treasure." Kankuro laughed. The rest of the table joined in the laughter as they took their seats. **_

"_**Gaara and I have discussed this matter very thoroughly." Sakura said in a very formal voice. **_

"_**What matter is the captain?" Shikamaru asked coming out of his slumber. **_

"_**The matter of our enemies why should our ships fight when there is a bigger enemy that we should worry about." Gaara added. The rest of the tabled exchanged knowing glances. **_

"_**yes this matter is of our alliance we will band our crews together to fight Sasuke and the Akasuki. As I'm sure you don't want to hear this Kakashi but I wish for you to join my crew again we could use your tactics." Kakashi nodded at her. **_

"_**I will I understand the seriousness of the matter. I will serve you the best I can." **_

"_**Good Shika, Tem could you two please escort Kakashi to his home then to the ship." The two nodded their heads and left with the sliver haired pirate. Sakura looked at Gaara waiting for him to take over. **_

"_**Kankuro we will be searching for the Sasuke as Sakura goes back to the leaf village they need to speak with lady Tsunade. You must go tell Temari this and meet me at the ship we sail at daybreak." Kankuro nodded a yes and left. Gaara turned to Sakura and took her hand to lead her to her ship. **_


End file.
